


Broken Rules

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Punishment, Slavery, Smuggler Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a verse where Kylo Ren is Ben Organa-Solo; a smuggler like his father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Rules

Ben looked up with a raised eyebrow as the figure approached him at the cantina, pulling up a chair and sitting down at his table. He cleared his throat briefly, leaning back in his chair as he looked over the other. They were a Zeltron, their red skin giving them away. “Usually people ask before they sit down at my table,” he noted. He watched as a credit chit was set down on the table, smiling as he leaned forward now, resting an elbow on the table and his chin on the back of his hand. “I'm listening.”

“I need a crate delivered to an outpost on the Outer Rim as soon as possible. Word is that the son of Solo is the best pilot to get this done.”

“What's the cargo?”

“Something that needs to remain unopened,” the Zeltron sniffed. “I need someone I can trust not to open the crate. Just take it where it needs to go and the chit will activate with the payment.”

He frowned at this. He leaned back in his chair, reaching up to idly run a hand through his hair. “You know my rules?” he asked.

“A smuggler with morals.”

“And you know what happens to people who break my rules?”

The Zeltron snorted, waving away his words. “Do you want the job or not?”

“Meet me in the hanger in ten,” he said.

* * *

There was something wrong with the crate.

Ben Organa-Solo sat staring at it, his ship set to autopilot for the moment. It had only been a day since he had left to head for the Outer Rim and his head started to hurt. It was dull at first but had started to increase whenever he neared the hold where the crate was. Knowing that the crate was the source of his pain; Ben tried to think of what to do, hands on his hips as he stared at it. He had been warned against opening it and his father had always warned him not to break a contract with a client and yet...

And yet there was something wrong with the crate.

He clipped his weapon off of his belt, activating the blue blade of the lightsaber. His uncle Luke had taught him to trust his first instincts, especially when it came to anything regarding the Force. He lashed out at the crate, slicing at the locks that had been welded shut to open up one of the sides, bringing it down with a loud clatter of metal.

Muffled whimpers and soft sobs greeted him from inside.

* * *

The occupants of the cantina immediately scattered to the far corners of the establishment when they saw Han Solo's son storming in. His lightsaber was held tightly in his hand, eyes blazing as he headed straight for the Zeltron. He jumped to the side as the Zeltron drew a blaster and fired at him, hissing as he lunged forward as the other pulled the trigger again. This time the blast was caught mid-air and he threw it back at them, piercing their throat before swinging with his weapon, removing their head from their shoulders.

“Let me make something clear!” he shouted, panting as he looked around the room. “My father had rules for what he carried on the Falcon! The number one rule was no slaves! Do not _ever_ try to make me break that kriffing rule again!” He paused a moment, looking around before digging through the dead Zeltron's pockets, taking the credits and throwing them onto the bar. “They're cleaning up the mess.”

 


End file.
